dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Avizandum
*Azymondias |Status = Deceased |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Chris Metzen }}Avizandum was an Archdragon of the Sky and the most recent King of the Dragons, with his era beginning 300 years prior to the present.2019 San Diego Comic Con All other dragons accepted him as their king, and the elves, too, respected him as the most powerful creature in all of Xadia. Though no humans knew his true name, they fearfully called him "Thunder", for when he spoke, his voice shook the earth and sky.thedragonprince.com He was the mate of Zubeia and the father of Azymondias. Appearance Avizandum was a huge Sky Dragon with yellow eyes, light blue scales, dark blue underside, dark blue claws, and a mane of white hair that grew from his chin, neck, wings, and the tip of his tail. His head sported multiple protruding horns while both of his wings had a few holes and tears on their membranes. He also had spikes jutting out from each of his elbows as well as a row of them lining over the top of his tail. Personality Avizandum was respected by both the elves and other dragons, implying that he was a strong and revered leader. He stood guard at The Border that kept Xadia and The Human Kingdoms apart for centuries, indicating he led from the front and done so dutifully. Avizandum seemed to be very intolerant towards humans, and protective of the citizens of Xadia, as he did not hesitate to kill members of King Harrow's expedition party after they trespassed into Xadia and murdered an innocent Magma Titan. He did, however, give Harrow and Viren a chance to leave Xadia unharmed when he was guarding his only egg. Despite his intimidating exterior, Avizandum loved both Zubeia and the unhatched Azymondias. Before he succumbed to his death via dark magic, Avizandum struggled to return to the Storm Spire and shed a tear knowing that he would never see his son grow up. Skills and Abilities As an Archdragon of the Sky, Avizandum possessed numerous powers that made him the most powerful creature in the world. Sky Primal Connection Avizandum possessed a vast connection with the Sky Primal. He could summon lightning from the clouds, channel them through his body, and fire them from his mouth. It is said that when Avizandum spoke, his voice shook the earth and the sky. Avizandum could also transform his body into lightning, arriving instantaneously in a deafening crash, and utterly destroy anything in his path. His eyes would occasionally glow blue when he performed his abilities. Magic Resistance When Harrow made his move to kill Avizandum, Viren cast an immobilizing spell to stop the Archdragon from attacking. However, Avizandum was able to break free from the spell by channeling lightning through his body. Temperature Resistance Avizandum seemed to be impervious to heat and lava, as he was able to guard the volcanic regions of The Border for centuries. He was also able to effortlessly break out from a wave of ice that was directed towards him by Viren with no signs of side effects after being partially and temporarily frozen. Physical Attributes Thanks to his massive size, Avizandum was incredibly strong, as he could easily send humans and horses flying with a single swat of his tail and his feet. Flight Avizandum was able to fly fast enough to swiftly catch up to Viren and Sarai who were escaping him on horseback. Trivia *Avizandum is derived from the Latin word aviare which means "to consider".Wikipedia - Avizandum *Avizandum is responsible for imprisoning Aaravos, though where, how or why he imprisoned him is never stated.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Xadia Category:A to Z Category:Monarchs